


look down

by tracingstrings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingstrings/pseuds/tracingstrings





	look down

green

slime

ooze

slide

water does that

algae

if it can thrive

so can i

 


End file.
